


Ora come allora

by kanako91



Series: P0rn Fest Italia [20]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Body Image, Body Worship, F/M, Fanfic Italia P0rn Fest, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, Goodbye Sex, Immortality vs mortality issues, Insecurity, Menopause issues, Old Age, Older Woman/Immortal Man, Past Relationship(s), Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Prompt Fill, Reboot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29268045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanako91/pseuds/kanako91
Summary: Partecipa alla quattordicesima edizione del P0rn Fest di Fanfic Italia & Lande Di Fandom.Prompt:Haleth e Caranthir si ritrovano finalmente dopo tanti anni. lei è cambiata, ma a Caranthir non importa.
Relationships: Caranthir | Morifinwë/Haleth of the Haladin
Series: P0rn Fest Italia [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070156
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: P0rn Fest #14 - Fuck 2020





	Ora come allora

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Feanoriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feanoriel/gifts).



«Ti sei perso un po’ lontano dalle tue terre, Caranthir».

L’ha sentita arrivare e congedare una delle sue guerriere che l’ha accompagnata, ma solo a quelle parole Moryo smette di fissare il fuoco e si volta verso Haleth.

Lei si toglie la pelliccia e la scuote per far cadere la neve dalle spalle e dal cappuccio, per poi appenderla vicino alla porta. I suoi gesti sono meno energici di come li ricorda. Porta ancora i capelli sciolti sulle spalle e tirati via dalla fronte in trecce che le attraversano la cima del capo, per quanto il colore non sia più il caldo castano della gioventù, ma un grigio striato di bianco che fa paio con le linee che le hanno arricchito il viso di luci e ombre tutte da scoprire.

Gli occhi però sono sempre gli stessi.

Gli passano attraverso, lo vedono oltre la sua stirpe, oltre la sua famiglia, oltre la sua fama, oltre il sangue che gli macchia le mani.

«Ho l’abitudine pessima di perdermi nei dintorni di casa tua».

Haleth solleva un angolo della bocca e forse ricorda anche lei. Le aveva dato quella stessa giustificazione nei giorni successivi all’attacco degli Orchi, quando i suoi piedi lo portavano sempre vicino a casa sua. Là dove lei e la sua gente sopravvissuta continuavano a tenere assemblee per decidere il da farsi, soprattutto dopo la sua offerta di spostarsi a nord, più vicino alla sua fortezza e quindi più direttamente sotto la sua protezione.

Gli era sembrata un’offerta sensata.

Dopotutto, gli ci erano voluti sette giorni per arrivare in loro soccorso ed era andata bene perché aveva avuto cavalieri già pronti e un occhio sulle bande di Orchi che avevano l’ardire di scorrazzare liberi nei suoi territori. Non si poteva permettere che una situazione simile si ripetesse.

E questo anche prima di scoprire che Haleth risvegliava in lui sentimenti e desideri che aveva creduto di non poter provare per nessun’altra.

In un altro luogo e in un altro tempo, era stato sposato e la storia di suo nonno paterno era un esempio che tutti indicavano per dimostrare quanto fosse più naturale un solo amore, un solo compagno. Ma forse essere maledetto ha cambiato anche il suo cuore.

«Cosa ti porta qui?»

Rivedere Haleth ora, mentre si avvicina al focolare davanti al quale lui si è appostato, gli ricorda cosa lo avesse affascinato tanto all’epoca del loro primo incontro. Non tanto l’aver affrontato gli Orchi, dopotutto lui aveva visto altre donne prendere le armi da quando si erano lasciati Aman alle spalle, ma il fuoco che l’aveva animata nella mischia e fuori. Quel fuoco che aveva continuato ad ardere durante le assemblee e che lo aveva attirato come una falena alla fiamma.

Finché non si era bruciato.

E non pago di quella volta, ma soprattutto del rifiuto alla sua offerta, ha pensato bene di tornare da lei. Era in viaggio per andare a curiosare nei regni dei cugini, quando ha fatto quella deviazione.

_Che mi costa_ , si era detto. _Tanto è di strada._

Così eccolo qua. E lei ha pure ragione a chiedergli che cosa ci faccia lì.

Moryo scrolla le spalle. «Avevo voglia di rivederti».

«Te lo saresti potuto risparmiare». Haleth rivolge lo sguardo al fuoco. «Non sono più quella di un tempo, e avrei preferito che mi ricordassi in quel modo».

«Da questa risposta non direi proprio».

Lei gli lancia un’occhiata fugace, la bocca una linea che tende verso il basso.

«Sono sorpreso dal trovarvi così ben stabiliti qui nel Brethil. Mi sarei aspettato che quell’Elfo Scuro vi cacciasse in malo modo». Spera che quel cambio di discorso la distragga da qualsiasi pensiero le dia quell’aria infelice.

«Ci ha provato e ci tiene d’occhio, ma ci siamo trovati più volte ad aiutare i suoi custodi delle marche, e le sue spie ci hanno aiutato a loro volta. Ora sembra averci accettati».

«Finché gli tenete pulita la soglia di casa. Suppongo non vi darebbe una mano se sentisse che siete sotto attacco di Orchi».

«Non dirò quel che vuoi sentirti dire, Caranthir. Inutile che cerchi di portare lì il discorso».

Non è certo nemmeno lui di cosa voglia sentirsi dire. Forse che Haleth non si trova bene qui. Forse che che sta pensando di tornare a Ovest, dove la sua gente è meno esposta ai rigurgiti di Angamando. Forse che l’unico signore elfico in cui ha completa fiducia è lui.

«Abiti da sola?» le chiede, alla disperata ricerca –questa volta– di qualcosa che distragga lui dai propri pensieri.

«Hai passato l’attesa a guardare il fuoco?» risponde lei, con una vena incredula nella voce. «Ti sembra forse una casa in cui abita qualcun altro oltre a una vecchia?»

Quelle parole toccano una corda in lui, e la vibrazione che ne scaturisce rimette al loro posto quelle note stonate che non ha saputo collocare fino a ora.

«Quale vecchia?» dice, guardandosi intorno nell’unica stanza. «Ho sbagliato casa?»

Haleth gli tira un calcio allo stinco, che lui non fa nulla per schivare. Dà il benvenuto a quel dolore, perché vede le labbra di lei incurvarsi verso l’alto. Non di molto, ma abbastanza da far emergere nuove e più piacevoli rughe intorno alla bocca e agli angoli degli occhi.

«Vuoi farmi credere che hai perso la vista, oltre al senno anni fa?»

«Trent’anni fa, di preciso» dice lui. «Credo tu intenda che ho perso il senno quando ho conosciuto te».

«Lo hai detto tu, non io».

Ecco ancora quel sorriso, quelle rughe felici.

«Non vedo nessuna vecchia qui. Nelle tracce in questa stanza, e nella donna davanti a me, vedo solo Haleth».

«Ben diversa da quella che ricordi».

«Perché? Questa conversazione avremmo potuto averla qualche anno fa e si sarebbe svolta nello stesso modo».

Lei scuote il capo. «Qualche anno fa avrei avuto meno rughe sul viso e più capelli scuri. Tu invece sei sempre uguale».

«Devo aver davvero sbagliato casa» disse Moryo, e si guarda di nuovo intorno. «Ero sicuro di essere qui per Haleth, ma mi sono trovato a parlare con una donna che si preoccupa di questioni a cui non ha mai badato prima».

«Quello è un lusso che ci si può permettere da giovani, quando si crede che si vivrà così bene e senza rimpianti da guadagnarsi davvero la vecchiaia».

Anche se Haleth non lo dice, Moryo sa che lui rientra in quel novero per lei. Dopotutto le si presenta giovane, con lo stesso aspetto del periodo in cui si sono incontrati.

Ma lui non si sente lo stesso. Sono successe cose in quegli anni, così come ne sono successe a lei. Che lui non porti segni fisici da mostrare non significa che non sia cambiato niente.

«Faccio battute per dirti che per me l’aspetto che hai non conta. Non mi avevi attirato perché eri una giovane cerva scattante».

Lei solleva lo sguardo verso di lui, le pupille ridotte a un puntino che si allargano ora che non sta più fissando le fiamme.

«Già Caranthir che fa battute è difficile da credere». _Figurarsi che non fa caso al mio aspetto_ , sembra aggiungere nel silenzio che segue, interrotto solo dallo scoppiettare della legna nel camino.

Moryo si fa più vicino a lei e le affonda una mano nei capelli. Sono meno folti e più sottili di come li ricorda, ma quel gesto le mozza il fiato ora come allora.

«Vedo che neppure questo è cambiato» mormora, passandole le dita tre le ciocche grigie. «Vorrei mostrarti cos’altro non è cambiato, se me lo vorrai concedere».

Haleth lo guarda di sbieco. «Sei qui perché non trovi nessun’altra che ti interessi?»

Dovrebbe dirle, forse, che loro uomini Eldar non sono come gli uomini Edain. Ma si limita a posare la fronte contro la sua testa.

«Dici che ho perso il mio fascino? In effetti, la tua accoglienza così fredda avrebbe dovuto dirmi che il problema ero io».

Haleth si volta e i suoi capelli gli scivolano tra le dita.

«Non devi dimostrarmi nulla, Caranthir. Non ho bisogno di consolazione per il tempo che lascia tracce differenti su di noi».

«Non voglio consolarti» le dice. «Ti sono mai sembrato tipo da consolare qualcuno?»

Lei corruga la fronte, per nulla convinta. Potrebbe anche essere pronta a continuare quella discussione all’infinito.

Ma se non vuole ascoltare le parole, darà ascolto ai fatti. Almeno finché glielo concederà.

Perciò Moryo le prende il viso tra le mani e si china per premere le labbra sulle sue.

* * *

L’umore di Caranthir è strano dal momento in cui Haleth se lo ritrova in casa, davanti al camino. Chiacchiera più del solito e osa persino fare battute. E non solo di quelle sarcastiche che ricorda come sua caratteristica distintiva, ma di quelle intese proprio a strapparle una risata e risollevarle il morale.

Non le risolleva il morale, anzi, glielo fa precipitare ancora più giù. Perché le sembra un gesto di pena, per la povera e vecchia amante mortale che lui ha pensato di visitare dopo un tempo che gli deve essere sembrato insignificante.

Quando però le preme le labbra sulle sue, a percorrerla tutta è un lampo di quella vecchia passione che credeva perduta con l’ultima goccia di sangue che le aveva macchiato le vesti.

Afferra i suoi gomiti, e non sa se sia per spingerlo via o se per aggrapparsi a lui, ma si perde nella carezza delle sue labbra, nel loro tocco gentile ed esplorativo, quasi si trovi in territori ignoti e stia cercando di capire dove sia sicuro mettere i piedi.

Anche questo è strano, ma non ha il sapore di pena, quel bacio, più di riscoperta. È un po’ come ritrovarsi, e non aver chiaro se e quanto l’altro sia cambiato.

Da parte sua quell’attenzione la tocca.

Le fa capire quanto abbia temuto che Caranthir si aspettasse da lei lo stesso impeto della gioventù, la ferocia con cui si erano trovati trent’anni fa e che aveva caratterizzato ognuno dei loro incontri. Erano stati così inebriati l’uno dall’altra che nessun posto, nessun momento era sembrato inappropriato.

Ma Haleth non è più la stessa di allora e non potrebbe seguire Caranthir ovunque neppure se lo volesse.

Il suo bacio gentile le dimostra però che lo ha giudicato male. Forse non è del tutto insensibile al cambiamento avvenuto in lei, nonostante le battute su come ai suoi occhi lei sia sempre la stessa. Forse ha capito e davvero non gli importa.

No, Caranthir non è strano. È solo diverso.

Ha una gentile determinazione che le fa tremare le ginocchia.

Non osa neppure andare oltre le labbra, così tocca ad Haleth tendersi verso di lui, sfiorargli il labbro inferiore con la lingua e farsi largo oltre quel limite morbido e caldo.

Lo sente sorridere contro la bocca, mentre la sua lingua le viene incontro, e il corpo sembra proprio ricordare il suo in modi che lei stessa non avrebbe immaginato.

Ora si appiglia ai suoi fianchi, le mani sulla cinta da cui pendono sempre spada e pugnale, e lui lascia scivolare le dita di nuovo tra i suoi capelli, alla base della testa, mentre inclina la sua il necessario per insinuarsi a esplorarla più a fondo, più a lungo.

Poi la bocca di Caranthir lascia la sua, per baciarle la mascella e il collo fino a infilare il naso oltre il bordo di pelliccia della sua giubba.

«Mi sei mancata, Haleth» le mormora sulla pelle.

Se negasse di provare lo stesso mentirebbe, ma non si sente abbastanza sicura di sé da rispondergli. Gli posa la testa sulla spalla però, ritrovandola di quella forma e solidità perfetta per quello.

«Posso passare la notte qui?»

«Non ti caccerei di casa con questo tempaccio».

Lui le dà un piccolo morso alla gola. «Non è quello che ti sto chiedendo».

Al che Haleth deve risollevare la testa e fa un passo indietro per guardarlo in faccia.

«Un bacio posso capire che non faccia la differenza, ma altro… non credo che ti piacerà quello che troverai sotto questi vestiti, Caranthir».

«Sta a me giudicare».

Haleth distoglie lo sguardo. La sola idea che una volta nudi possa guardarla con pena…

«Se ti fa sentire più a tuo agio, tieni la camicia».

Oh, ma lei non ha problemi col suo corpo, quando è sola nella sua casa. Non ne ha nemmeno quando d’estate i giovani si bagnano nel Taeglin, pieni di forza e gioventù. Non è quel confronto a preoccuparla. La sua gente è come lei, sa che presto giungerà il momento in cui il corpo avvizzirà.

Ma Caranthir è diverso. E se nel baciarla può chiudere gli occhi e affidarsi al ricordo che ha di lei, una volta svestiti saranno una donna sfiorita e un uomo sempreverde.

«Perché vuoi farlo, Caranthir? Te lo chiedo sul serio, non voglio battute».

Lui si libera dal mantello e lo lancia su una panca vicino al camino, per poi piantarsi le mani sui fianchi.

«Perché mi sei mancata e, per quanto possiamo provare a parlare per ritrovare quel che sto cercando, sai bene quanto me che io non funziono così. Devo fare. E anche tu. Non credo tu sia cambiata in questo».

No, non è cambiata affatto. È stato anche quel loro tratto in comune che li ha portati ad avere un rapporto così intenso e travolgente trent’anni fa.

«Ma la mia pelle non è più morbida al tatto».

«Posso accarezzare il mio cavallo se voglio toccare qualcosa di morbido».

«Non è soda come un tempo, ed è segnata come una corteccia».

«Mi sembrava avessi capito che trovarmi sbattuto contro un tronco non mi fosse dispiaciuto, anzi».

Elfo impossibile, non è quel che gli sta dicendo!

«Non ho la forza di un tempo».

«Quindi quella spada al fianco è solo per mostra? A saperlo, non sarei venuto!»

D’accordo, non sta mantenendo la serietà che gli ha richiesto.

Haleth si piega a sfilare uno stivaletto.

«Guardati, ti reggi su una gamba! Pensavo fossi troppo decrepita per–».

Lo stivale vola verso di lui, impedendogli di finire la frase.

«Non sono neppure certa come mi troverai tra le gambe!»

Ecco, ha dato voce a quella che forse è la sua preoccupazione più grande.

Se finché era stata ancora giovane e fertile, aveva provato ogni tanto il desiderio di infilarsi una mano nei calzoni, sotto le coperte, e darsi piacere come le andava, con la fine delle mestruazioni anche quell’istinto si è spento.

Sa ancora tenere testa ai giovani guerrieri della sua gente, ma quando ha cercato di toccarsi, ha solo provato fastidio e nessuna soddisfazione. Non ha neppure osato immaginare di essere con Caranthir per timore di ottenere l’effetto opposto.

Lui si fa serio e si avvicina a lei. «Se la cosa ti mette a disagio, non insisto oltre. Ma se è solo paura di deludermi, non c’è pericolo. Si rimane delusi quando ci sono aspettative non mantenute, ma io tutto quello che mi aspettavo da questa visita sei tu. Di poterti rivedere, anche solo da lontano. Ho ottenuto più di quanto sperassi».

Con un sospiro tremulo, Haleth si porta le mani al viso, incapace di affrontare quello sguardo e quelle parole.

Lui le posa le mani sulle spalle e le strofina le labbra sui capelli.

«Se posso passare la notte con te tra le braccia, mentre dormi, domattina ripartirò felice».

Ma questo sarà il loro addio. Perché la prossima volta che Caranthir si troverà di passaggio nel Brethil, lei sarà probabilmente morta.

La sola idea che non avranno più occasioni di vedersi le fa abbassare le mani e afferrare il bavero del farsetto per tenerlo fermo sul posto, mentre lei solleva la testa e lo bacia.

Caranthir non esita a stringerla tra le braccia, contro il suo corpo, la bocca che divora la sua, come un tempo ma con una disperazione nuova. Quasi sapesse cosa l’ha spinta ad avventarsi così su di lui.

Si dedica a sbottonargli il farsetto, sganciargli la cintura per poi lasciarla cadere a terra con un tonfo sordo dei foderi. Lui la lascia fare, le sue dita che le massaggiano la base della testa, giù per la lunghezza del collo, fino a farsi largo nel colletto di pelliccia per scioglierle i muscoli contratti delle spalle, lasciandole una sensazione di morbidezza che la fa premere contro di lui.

E contro l’erezione che spinge nei pantaloni.

Un brivido familiare le percorre la schiena e un formicolio, che le sembrava perduto per sempre, le si diffonde tra le gambe.

Allontana le labbra da quelle di Caranthir, per posargliele sul collo, mentre con le mani ripercorre il suo petto, le piane familiari dei pettorali, i capezzoli che pizzica attraverso la camicia, il ventre che si ritrae d’istinto al suo tocco, e infila una mano nei pantaloni per stringerlo e ricordarsi anche quella parte di lui.

«Ah, Haleth».

Con quel sospiro, Caranthir la solleva per i fianchi e la prende in braccio, per condurla fino al giaciglio ancora sfatto dalla mattina. Si siede e se la sistema sulle gambe, per riprendere poi a baciarla e ad accarezzarle la schiena. Una mano le traccia la forma del seno, che non le pare più svuotato, ma è formicolante di vita al suo tocco.

Lui le slaccia giubba e camicia per infilarvi la mano dentro e toccarle la pelle nuda. Non c’è un attimo di esitazione, ma anzi il suo respiro si mozza e Haleth si diverte a succhiargli la lingua tra le labbra.

«Sto cercando di andare con calma» borbotta lui, sfilandole la camicia dai calzoni.

«Un intento ammirevole, ma ora sono io a essere impaziente».

Lui la guarda sottecchi, una domanda che pende tra loro.

_Ne sei sicura?_

Haleth però riconosce le sensazioni che prova, le reazioni del suo corpo. La sua mente c’è sempre stata in tutto questo, ma non era sicura che anche il resto le avrebbe tenuto dietro. Magari non sarà come quando era più giovane, quando la passione divampava in un attimo e ardeva a lungo, ma ora come allora si sente bruciare, ha bisogno di strofinarsi contro di lui, di farsi toccare da lui, e non può aspettare oltre.

Gli prende il polso e lo guida nei suoi calzoni e contro di sé, aprendo le gambe per fargli largo. Si morde il labbro al piacere che le risale il corpo nel sentire le sue dita scivolarle contro la pelle resa ipersensibile dal suo tocco.

I loro occhi si incontrano, qualcosa scintilla in quelli di Caranthir. La posa sul letto, per poi alzarsi e liberarsi di farsetto, camicia e stivali, prima che Haleth realizzi le sue intenzioni. Si sbarazza anche lei dei vestiti, per quanto Caranthir insista a inginocchiarsi davanti a lei e sfilarle lo stivaletto che Haleth non ha fatto in tempo a lanciargli contro.

E quando lei si fa più indietro sul giaciglio, si sente stranamente a suo agio nuda davanti a lui, nonostante le remore all’idea di un confronto tra i loro corpi. Ma ha quello di lui a riempirle gli occhi, le spalle larghe con i lunghi capelli neri che le coprono come un mantello, i muscoli da guerriero, la grazia della sua stirpe. Che le importa del suo aspetto, quando lui la guarda come se lei fosse responsabile dell’esistenza di sole, luna e tutte le stelle?

Gli tende le braccia e lui la avvolge nelle sue, per baciarla ancora e accompagnarla mentre si stende sul lato. Le porta una gamba sopra il suo fianco, per poi tornare a toccarla tra le cosce.

C’è una cosa che deve dirgli però.

«Non c’è stato nessun altro da allora».

Non deve specificare altro.

Una luce particolare gli illumina lo sguardo e lui la accarezza piano, ma deciso, due dita contro quel nodo sensibile che pulsa di bisogno.

«Posso usare solo le mani, se preferisci» le dice, strofinando le labbra sulle sue. «E la bocca».

Ma sarà l’ultima volta, Haleth lo sa. E per quanto non le dispiaccia la sua proposta –ricorda fin troppo bene come era con lui–, non è quello che vuole ora.

«Magari dopo».

Lui inarca un sopracciglio, un angolo della bocca arricciato.

«Ora ti voglio dentro di me» aggiunge, spingendo i fianchi contro la sua mano.

Caranthir fa scivolare le dita in lei. «Farò piano».

Haleth gli posa baci sulle labbra e sul mento, mentre cavalca le sue dita, sentendosi sempre più morbida e aperta a lui, il piacere che monta fino alla prima, timida vetta. Il calore le si diffonde in petto per quanto si sente completa e contenta. Per come sono svanite come fumo tutte quelle insicurezze che le hanno reso quell’ultima dozzina di anni una gran frustrazione.

Il suo corpo non è arido, freddo, morto.

Magari le ci vogliono condizioni più giuste, più pazienza, ma può ritrovare quel piacere come ha sempre saputo fare.

Ironico che sia proprio Caranthir a mostrarle la pazienza che dovrebbe avere con se stessa.

E che in questo momento non riesce a trovare, non con l’erezione di Caranthir che le preme calda contro il ventre, la punta che ha lasciato una traccia umida sulla pelle.

«Sono pronta» gli dice ed è un invito.

Una richiesta. Un incitamento.

Lui mugugna, lo sguardo su di lei, mentre continua a toccarla pigramente, quasi non riuscisse a toglierle le dita di dosso.

Haleth infila la mano tra loro e lo guida tra le sue cosce, mentre lui ridacchia e le dà un morsetto alla guancia.

«Sarei io quello impaziente».

Gli sorride e lo accompagna all’ingresso, il corpo che gli fa largo e lui scivola dentro, piano, fermandosi di tanto in tanto finché lei non gli va incontro con i fianchi, fino al fondo.

La più impaziente tra loro sembra davvero lei. Se trent’anni fa lo erano stati entrambi, consapevoli che non sarebbero rimasti nello stesso posto per sempre, ora lei vede la fine del suo viaggio all’orizzonte e sa che non ci saranno altre occasioni con lui.

Da giovane aveva anche creduto che qualche altro uomo l’avrebbe attirata –dopotutto ne aveva avuti altri prima di lui–, ma ormai si rende conto che dopo Caranthir non ha più sentito quella scintilla per altri e sa che non la sentirà in futuro. È una consapevolezza che le fa muovere il bacino per sentire la sua erezione in lei, e godersi quel momento che tanto desidera.

E lui la segue, al suo passo, accarezzandole la schiena mentre lei affonda le unghie nelle sue natiche solide come le ricorda, i loro respiri che si mescolano, la stanza che sembra così calda che il sudore le scivola tra i seni e lungo una tempia.

«Haleth, Haleth» mormora lui, il fiato corto, e mormora altro nella sua lingua, parole che le suonano dolci, familiari ma senza riuscire a decifrare del tutto il loro significato.

E non importa nemmeno saperlo con precisione, perché le arriva comunque al cuore e si stringe a lui, la fronte contro la sua spalla. Il piacere raggiunge una nuova vetta e continua a salire, finché non arriva all’apice e le scuote tutto il corpo, la riempie di forze per poi ritrarsi poco a poco, lasciandosi dietro un formicolio che si affievolisce dolcemente.

Percepisce il piacere di Caranthir come un’ultima onda calda, prima della quiete tra le sue braccia.

Una quiete che Haleth non ha trovato più da quando ha abbandonato il Thargelion.

* * *

Quando Haleth si risveglia contro il suo fianco, Moryo solleva la testa per guardarla aprire gli occhi e sorriderle.

«Ti ho proprio stancata».

Lei lo guarda sottecchi e gli pizzica un fianco.

«Vedo che hai ripreso l’uso della lingua. Credevo fosse ormai irrecuperabile».

Moryo ride contento e la stringe tra le braccia, per strofinarle il naso contro il suo e darle un bacio dal sapore di risveglio.

Fuori da quella casa, sente il mattino giungere senza dover nemmeno vedere il cielo schiarirsi e non ha molta voglia di ripartire.

Ma hanno avuto la loro nottata di saluto. Deve farsene una ragione.

«Ti ringrazio» dice Haleth, con tono basso, quasi parlasse tra sé.

«E di cosa? Sono io a doverti ringraziare per l’ospitalità, semmai».

Lei si solleva sui gomiti, i capelli in un disordine che gli è mancato, come tutto il resto.

Sulla soglia dell’ultimo addio, è il suo sguardo a dire tutto. Moryo non può dire che gli è perfettamente chiaro perché lui non è Haleth e non prova quel che prova lei, ma riconosce quel sentimento un po’ dolce e un po’ amaro.

È ciò che prova anche lui, ora come allora.

**Author's Note:**

> Quando ho visto questo prompt ho pensato immediatamente a [_Sette Anni_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4497960), e siccome era da un po’ che mi turbava la timeline di quella storia (quando scegli i numeri for the aesthetic e non per motivi più seri...), ho ceduto alla tentazione di un reboot a quasi sette anni di distanza.
> 
> Il mio problema con quella storia è sorto spulciando nell’HoME XI. Lì ho scoperto l’esistenza di date per il soggiorno degli Haladin nell’Estolad, il che voleva dire che sette anni dopo l’incontro con Caranthir, Haleth avrebbe dovuto essere nell’Estolad. Ecco cosa succede (di nuovo) a scegliere i numeri per the aesthetic: avevo preso solo l’HoME X e XII all’epoca.
> 
> Questo reboot mi ha offerto anche l’occasione di esplorare una tematica che in Sette Anni non ho proprio osato affrontare come avrei dovuto e potuto, ma dopotutto i miei grossi problemi ai tempi era: 1) “oh signur, sto scrivendo la mia prima erotica in un fandom che non sembra accoglierle bene, vista la loro penuria”; 2) “oh signur, è prima fanfic sul Silma che scrivo, dopo averne discusso per mesi nella bolla fatta di me e Chià e delle nostre opinioni un po’ fuori da quelli che sembrano i limiti accettabili del fandom italiano”.
> 
> Entrambi i problemi si sono rivelati irrisori, e direi che posso permettermi di dare a una Haleth sessantenne una gioia. Che non è necessariamente Caranthir, ma comunque... :)
> 
> Retroscena più o meno interessanti a parte, ho un’unica nota delle mie da fare:  
> – Taeglin sarebbe sempre il fiume Teiglin indicato nel Silmarillion, ma siccome nell’HoME XI c’è una nota microscopica in cui pare che la versione corretta fosse Taeglin (o addirittura Taeglind), ho scelto la versione che mi suonava più gradevole all’orecchio e bon. Eufonia portami via!
> 
> Come sempre, un ringraziamento particolare a Chià e Mel che hanno letto in anteprima e si sono sorbite le mie pippe più o meno fondate.
> 
> E grazie a chi ha letto!
> 
> Kan


End file.
